


Spring

by FAlR



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Heterosexuality, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That spring Juri remembered Kouen’s declaration of love and his tart wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I think Judar might be a pretty girl, so there is fem!Judar. :)

Kouen didn’t like the tart taste of wine, but the feeling that burned his throat and dimed his mind was magnificent. Because of it some of Kouen’s desires seized him, and sometimes unexpected and even sexual thoughts appeared inside his head. It was pleasant to think about them, although in a sober state Kouen scolded himself for that. 

So it was then, when he drank a little sweet and tart liquid, that soon enough dimmed his mind. The same desires flashed in the imagination, and terribly lacked a small girl’s hand, which the first touch caused so obscene thoughts. Kouen couldn’t afford himself to do something bad with Juri, that little and such a pretty girl.

However, he was restrained only at the time when he could control himself, and then he couldn’t restrain himself. Innocent red eyes attracted him, although their owner wasn’t going to tempt him. Juri was just watching him, because she received permission to spend time in his chambers. Oh, how he wanted to touch she’s thin shoulders…

“Juri, come to me,” Kouen softly said. 

Kouen smiled, when he saw how she shuddered, and drank one more time. Juri faintly blushed and hesitantly approached. She didn’t know what to think, because Kouen was so close and his skin was so hot. She felt it not even touching him, and then Kouen took her hand, pulled her to him, since he was looking at her cute round face with rosy cheeks.

“Prince,” Juri quietly whispered, looking at fingers that almost painfully squeezed her elbow. 

“Don’t talk, you distract me,” Kouen discontentedly muttered, whereupon tightened clenched girl’s hand, looking at her breast, which already started shaping. “When you'll grow up, you'll become a wonderful woman. You’re so beautiful…”

“Prince…” Juri quietly repeated frightened even more when hot hand slipped from her breast to underbelly. “Is this thro wine?”

Kouen stilly laughed and put aside a cup of wine, whereupon put his arms round Juri’s waist and buried his face in her stomach. It also frightened her but Juri just slipped her hands over Kouen’s head, admiring herself courage. 

“No, my little girl, it isn't thro wine. You’re really very beautiful, and if you were a little older…” 

Kouen interrupted and look at Juri’s face. 

“Then I would hug you more often. You would be my woman, I would show you all the best that you can feel. I love you so much…”

Hearing this words Juri felt shiver that passed through her body. But girl couldn’t answer when she felt that Kouen became heavier and fell asleep.

That spring Juri remembered Kouen’s declaration of love and his tart wine.


End file.
